


Taking a Dive

by katieB_29



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, Inspired by a particular cocktail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieB_29/pseuds/katieB_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, now, Francesca, allow me to buy you a drink.” Meg motioned to the bartender, and an attractive, athletically built brunette walked over.<br/>“Hey Frannie, glad to see you’re here for pride. Who’s your cute friend?” The woman asked flirtatiously.<br/>“Hi Beth. This is Meg.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Meg/Frannie fluff.  
> As always, I don't own any of the characters, etc.

Meg Thatcher looked around the bar, taking in all of the sights and sounds. Chicago had its share of colorful characters, and they all seemed to have come out to celebrate pride week. She shook her head bemusedly. “Remind me again, Miss Vecchio, why we are here.”

“Pfft…call me Francesca, and we’re here to support the guys.”

“The guys?”

“Yeah, Fraze and Ray.”

Meg smiled. “Indeed. They’re doing an excellent job providing protection for the parade and other festivities.”

“Yeah, although I think they stopped being on duty a while ago.” Frannie smirked, nodding towards the two men who were standing in the corner, talking quietly and laughing.  
When Fraser cupped Ray’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, Meg took Francesca by the arm and turned her towards the bar. “Let’s give them some privacy, shall we?”

“But…”

“Now, now, Francesca, allow me to buy you a drink.” Meg motioned to the bartender, and an attractive, athletically built brunette walked over.

“Hey Frannie, glad to see you’re here for pride. Who’s your cute friend?” The woman asked flirtatiously.

“Hi Beth. This is Meg.”

“You’ve been here before?” Meg asked, eyes wide.

“Sure…I came here for the music but stayed for…well, you know.” Francesca blushed.

“I see” Meg smiled knowingly and turned towards Beth “Excuse me, what is your most popular libation?”

Beth leaned in towards Frannie “Is she for real?”

“Yeah, she’s Canadian. Just go with it.”

“Well our most popular drink with the ladies is the Muff Dive.”

Meg nearly choked. “I beg your pardon?”

“The Muff Dive. Its got Vodka, Kahlua, Baileys and whipped cream. Let me make you one.” She smiled. She quickly mixed two shots, topped them with whipped cream and a cherry and set the shot glasses inside two bar tumblers with ice. “Now, the trick is to put your hands behind your back and do the shot with only your mouth.”

Meg glanced over at Francesca. She was not used to behaving in such a base manner.

Francesca smiled brightly and encouraged her. “Go on. It tastes great. Really. Watch me.” Frannie expertly downed her shot and licked her lips in satisfaction while Beth whistled and laughed.

Meg cleared her throat and muttered “While in Rome” before imitating Francesca. Her execution would have been perfect save the whipped cream lingering on her lips.

Francesca laughed “You’ve got some whipped cream…here, let me.” She swiped her finger across Meg’s lips and licked her finger.

Suddenly, behaving in a base manner held a lot more appeal to Meg. She stared at Francesca and was met with a look of desire. “Perhaps we could…”

“Yes” Francesca said before leaning in to kiss Meg.

Meg grabbed Francesca’s hand and whispered “Let’s continue the celebration elsewhere.”

Francesca nodded and waved goodbye to Beth, who was giving her a thumbs up, and hurried out with Meg.

They arrived at Meg’s apartment and barely made it inside the door before they were all over each other.

Francesca stopped kissing Meg. “Wait. Have you ever, you know, been with a woman before?”

“Other than kissing? No.”

“Then allow me to educate you.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meg woke up the next morning feeling happy and satisfied. She glanced down at Francesca and smiled.

Just then Francesca stirred awake. “Hey” she said sleepily “Did you have a good time last night?”

“I had a wonderful time, Francesca. Thank you for introducing me to the delicious Muff Dive last night.”

Frannie smiled broadly “Yeah, it was tasty, wasn’t it?”

“Yes” Meg leered suggestively “And the drink was quite good, too.”


End file.
